Despues Del Cuento
by Moka Mint
Summary: Ahora 16, Amu Hinamori se la pasa divirtiéndose. Después de todo, su novio es el amor de su infancia, Tadase, y el chico más lindo de la prepa... ¿Pero qué pasa cuando terminan su relación? Otro amor de la infancia empieza a crecer...Kukamu
1. Capitulo 1:Ruptura, Cerveza y Una Visita

**Una Nota de la Autora: **

**Originalmente habia escrito esta historia en Ingles (Ya subi el capitulo 6 en ingles) pero mi amiga LIZETTE-CHAN queria leerlo y me conto que habian muy pocas historias de KUKAMU entonces decidi traducirlo para que todos lo puedan apreciar.**

***En los primeros capitulos no viene kukamu, sino Amuto, (eso era porque primero lo queria hacer Amuto) pero la historia si es KUkamu...nada mas esperen hasta que suba los otros capitulos...Por favor comenten! nya Arigato =3**

**Capítulo 1**

**Ruptura, cerveza y una visita**

"Ese Tadase estúpido!" Grité en la oscuridad de mi habitación.

Esta noche me sentía muy sola.

"No puedo creer que nunca me dijo nada acerca de ellos!"

Yo ya no podía controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. De repente, uno por uno, corrieron por mi mejilla y cayeron sobre mi sabana negra y roja.

La luna brillaba frente a mi balcón, iluminando a toda la ciudad. Me acerqué a ella y mire hacia afuera. La gente caminaba en la calle, sobre todo parejas que tenian una cita amorosa y un borracho ocasional.

_¿Quién hubiera sabido que, a partir de hoy, yo seria 'single' otra vez?_

Regresé a mi cama y saque un 'six pack' de mi cerveza favorita de debajo de ella. Abrí la lata, las manos temblorosas, y tome un trago.

La primera copa fue refrescante, pero me hizo recordar por qué estaba tratando de ahogar mi tristeza.

Recordé lo que había ocurrido hoy, después de clases.

Tadase me habia dicho que lo esperara detras de la escuela.

Yo había pensado que quería sacar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel, pero oh no, resultó que se trataba de algo totalmente lo contrario.

**FLASHBACK**

Salí de mi clase y me dirigi detrás de la escuela, donde Tadase dijo que me esperaría.

Mi sonrisa brillaba intensamente mientras caminaba feliz hasta allí.

La voz de una muchacha me interrumpió.

"Oh Tadase-kun! No puedo esperar a ir a nuestra cita mañana! "

Presintiendo que algo estaba mal, me asome un poco detrás del edificio de la escuela. Dejé escapar un suspiro.

Tadase estaba abrazando a Rika, una de las mas hermosas chicas de la escuela.

"Yo tampoco Rika, sólo tengo que encargarme del resto."

_El resto?_

"Oh, quieres decir tu novia actual? Me pregunto cómo va a reaccionar. Si yo fuera ella, me mataría si alguna vez me dejaras."

_¿Qué estaba diciendo? Tadase, ¿sobre que me querias hablar?_

Las palabras que la pelirroja había dicho estaban empezando a entrar a mi cerebro. Entonces me di cuenta.

_Tadase esta rompiendo conmigo._

Salí de mi escondite y me quede mirando sombriamente a Tadase. El me miró sorprendido, obviamente, sin saber que yo había estado alli escuchando todo.

"Amu, quería decirte algo.", Dijo, caminando un poco hacia mí.

Una lágrima salió de mi ojo. Dentro de mi pecho sentí un vacío. Mi corazón había sido arrancado por esa chica llamada Rika. Tadase me miró con tristeza.

"Ya sé lo que vas a decir, Tadase. Mejor no desperdicies tus palabras. "

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y asi nada mas, me escapé.

Me escapé de mi tristeza, mi X amor, y mi vida.

Quiero decir que lo intente.

No funcionó, así que pronto me encontré en una esquina de mi habitación, llorando.

_Tadase-kun. Tadase-kun. Tadase-kun._

Eso fue todo lo que podía pensar. Ah, y su nueva novia, Rika.

Las lágrimas fluyeron de nuevo, haciendome sentir peor.

Un sabor dulce-amargo envolvio mi boca mientras que yo le tome otra vez a la cerveza y la puse a un lado.

La única imagen que podía ver era Tadase, con Rika.

"No, No, ¿Por qué ?" me tome la cara entre las manos, sollozando.

Esta era mi primera angustia y no me gustaba ni un poquito. El que yo amaba me había dejado por otra. Supongo que ella era en realidad mejor que yo, con su belleza y alto coeficiente intelectual podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Finalmente robo el corazón de mi amor, Tadase.

Suspiré. Despues de algun tiempo, terminé la última lata de cerveza. Me había calmado un poco, el alcohol haciendo lo que estaba programado para hacer.

"Ran, Miki, Suu?" Llamé a mis shugo charas.

La oscuridad en mi cuarto empezó a tornar incluso más oscura, cuando la noche realmente vino.

Sabía que era inútil llamar. Mis ojos miraban hacia mi librero.

Se podían ver 3 huevos negros con una x en ellos, obviamente mi shugo charas. Una vez que pensé o empeze a sentir que algo andaba mal con la relación Tadase y que yo teníamos, empecé a no creer en ellos, y lo que pasó hoy después de la escuela fue el limite.

Me acerqué a ellas y las escondi en una caja negra debajo de mi cama. Si las veia, me deprimiria de nuevo.

**POV NORMAL**

La joven de 16 años tomó una última mirada de su cuarto, suspiró y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Ella se tambaleó un poco, pero bajó indemne. Sus lágrimas habían estropeado su rimel, haciéndola parecer como una de esos emos incomprensibles.

El control estaba en el sofá y Amu lo tomó, prendio el televisor y se sentó un poco en el sofá.

La casa estaba muy tranquila, pero luego supo por qué. Su madre, padre y Ami (hermana pequeña), se habían ido a una boda de unos primos en otra ciudad. Pensando que Amu sería más feliz sola, se fueron sin ella. volverían en 3 días.

No le estaba prestaba atención a lo que estaba en la tele, pero lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida.

Otra lágrima cayó en el sofá, mientras ella miraba hacia el espacio.

De repente, se levantó y se subio las escaleras.

El reloj en su cuarto leia las 10:04pm cuando ella lo pasó. Amu tomó algo de ropa, una toalla y se dirigió al baño.

Después de que ella se dio un baño, Amu se miró en el espejo de su dormitorio.

Ella no era la misma cuando se había enamorado de Tadase, hace 4 años. Su pelo de color rosa era mucho más largo, llegando hasta la mitad de la espalda, mientras su cuerpo se había convertido en una forma más femenina, capaz de darle a los chicos lo que querían.

Su tamaño del pecho había crecido demasiado, obviamente, de pecho plano a copa B. Lo único que había cambiado en ella era su deseo fiestero. El ir a muchos clubes y divertirse con sus amigos era lo que había hecho siempre. Finalmente haciendola acostumbrarse al alcohol.

Amu era mucho más alta, aunque su estilo de la moda nunca habia cambiado. Ella tenia puesta una falda negra, su cinturon de rockera de costumbre y una blusa de cuadros en blanco y negro.

Ella se peino el pelo suavemente a un lado, sintiendose un poco mejor después del baño.

**AMU POV**

Me peiné el pelo suavemente a un lado mientras muchos pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza.

_Si realmente lo amaba, lo deberia de dejar ir, ¿verdad?_

Yo había tomado cuatro años de su vida, haciendo que me la diera sólo a mí. Lo que es un acto egoísta.

En ese mismo momento, decidí que iba a aceptar su decisión de salir con otra chica. Tal vez el no era el número uno.

_**Olvídate de él, amu-chan.**_

_Espera. ¿Cuál fue esa voz que acabo de escuchar?_

_**Era obvio que ni siquiera se preocupaba por ti. Pero no te preocupes, se dará cuenta de que tú eres la única para él.**_

"¿Quién eres tú?" Le pregunté, mirando alrededor de mi habitación y dejando el cepillo a un lado.

_**No te preocupes, lo sabras muy pronto.**_

Y con eso, ya no la escuche más.

_**Olvídate de él ... ... Era obvio que ni siquiera se preocupaba por ti... Pero no te preocupes, se dará cuenta de que tú eres la única para él...**_

_¿Qué significaba eso? Acaso me estoy volviendo loca?_

Me dirigí hacia las escaleras y mire hacia dentro del refrigerador.

_Maldición_, me dije a mí misma, _ya no hay cerveza_.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta hizo que mi cerebro volviera a este mundo.

"Ahi voy!" Grité mientras corría y abria la puerta.

Me quedé allí, mirando al hombre que estaba parado fuera de la puerta, en completo shock.

"Amu-"dijo Tsukiyumi Ikuto," Cuánto tiempo sin verte. "


	2. Capítulo 2: Un Gran Malentendido

**Una Nota De la Autora:**

**No se preocupen, el siguiente capítulo contiene mucho KUKAMU...sean pacientes mientras lo traduzco..Espero que les guste. =3 nya**

**Capítulo 2**

**Un Gran Malentendido**

Todo mi cuerpo estaba rígido, mientras que él sólo me miró con sus ojos lindos.

Empezó a llover.

Yo sabía que él estaba allí.

Caray, yo sabía que él me acababa de hablar, pero ¿por qué no reaccionaba mi cuerpo?

Lo que yo quería hacer en ese momento era darle un abrazo, llorar y compartir algunas historias de los viejos tiempos.

"Amu?" -repitió, mirándome de manera extraña.

Él no había cambiado nada, seguía con su expresión aburrida en la cara, su pelo azul y el violín guardado en su estuche.

Dijo mi nombre otra vez, y un breve flashback de los tiempos que habíamos estado juntos pasó por mi mente. El tiempo que nos conocimos, cuando teníamos un chat breve sobre mi balcón, cuando tenía que pelear contra él, tambien cuando se quedó en mi cuarto ... ..

Mi visión se volvió borrosa y un enorme dolor de cabeza comenzó a fastidiar mi cabeza.

_Que-_

Entonces todo se volvió negro.

**IKUTO POV**

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que Amu vino a abrir la puerta.

"Amu. Cuánto tiempo sin verte."

Empezó a llover y las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre mi cabeza. Muy incómodo.

Ella se quedó allí, aturdida, supongo, de verme.

Yo no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Ella, en contraste, si lo había hecho.

Amu se había hecho más alta y mucho, mucho más atractiva. Su cabello rosa había llegado a la mitad de su espalda, aunque su sentido de la moda no ha cambiado en lo absoluto. otra cosa había crecido desde la última vez que la había visto, pero si alguna vez le dijera a ella, me tomaría por un pervertido.

Ella todavía estaba allí, completamente rígida, mientras que me di cuenta que había otra cosa diferente en ella.

Sus ojos.

Todavía estaban del mismo color que habían sido, hace 4 años, pero algo era diferente.

Entonces comprendí. Era lo que todos decían que veían en mis ojos. Tristeza.

"Amu?" Le pregunté, una vez que la vi mirando hacia el espacio.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco, y de repente se desmayó.

La alcancé a agarrar antes de que ella llegara al suelo.

"En serio Amu," dije, desconcertado por lo que había sucedido," ¿Qué te pasa? "

Cuando la tomé en mis brazos, me alcanzó un olor reconocible. No era muy fuerte y yo no podía decir qué era, así que simplemente lo ignoré.

La llevé a su casa y cerré la puerta detrás de mí mientras la lluvia empeoró. Me dirigí hacia arriba, donde yo sabía que estaría su cuarto. Sorprendentemente, nadie más estaba allí.

_Tal vez su familia se fue a visitar a alguien?_

Una vez que llegué a su habitación y abrí la puerta, el mismo olor invadió mi nariz.

De repente supe lo que era.

Cerveza.

"Oh por dios, Amu, ¿qué has estado haciendo?" Le dije mientras caminaba hacia su cama.

Empecé a sentir curiosidad cuando vi que su cama no estaba bien tendida, las sábanas estaban por todas partes, y que su ropa estaba tendida en el suelo.

"¿QUÉ has estado HACIENDO realmente?" (Yo estaba un poco histérico) esta vez estaba seguro de mí mismo.

**Evidencia 1:**

CERVEZA. Una vez que la había colocado en la cama, me di cuenta de algo a su lado, debajo de la almohada. Una lata de cerveza. Mientras que me inclinaba para agarrarla, me di cuenta que habían MUCHAS MÁS tiradas en el suelo.

**Evidencia 2:**

Las sábanas.

**Evidencia 3:**

ROPA tendido en el suelo. (Alguna ropa interior, tambien ...)

_Podría Amu haber estado de fiesta por aquí con algún hombre, mientras que sus padres no estaban?_

**AMU POV**

Me desperté de pronto en mi cama.

Hace un momento yo había estado abajo, saludando a alguien ...

Grité , recordando de pronto.

Ikuto me miró.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó preocupado, al oír mi grito de asombro.

Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar de nuevo. Todo lo contrario que ocurrió hace un poco en la puerta.

Me levanté, un poco sorprendida, y luego volteé a mirar a Ikuto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro, haciendo que mi visión se pusiera borrosa. Pero no me importaba.

Me incliné hacia él y lo abrazé. Tan fuertemente que pensé que mis brazos se iban a romper. Eso es sólo porque yo lo extrañaba mucho y no quería que me dejara nunca más.

Yo podía sentir que él estaba sorprendida por esto, pero también me abrazó con fuerza, atrayendóme hacia él.

"Amu," dijo, después de mucho tiempo de silencio.

Me di cuenta de que había algo que iba a preguntar.

"Hmm?" le dije, respirando cada uno de sus aromas, y acomodándome en sus brazos.

Me pregunto lo que él me va a pedir?

Es probable que sea que si puede pasar la noche aquí ... .. Creo que voy a decir que sí ...

"¿Has estado durmiendo con alguien?"

No le presté atención a la pregunta, y respondí algo totalmente lo opuesto.

"Sí". Yo le contesté con toda claridad. (Estaba pensando en la cuestión de lo de pasar la noche.)

Me soltó y se separó de mí, rápidamente. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

"Oye, ¿por qué haces eso?" dije, sintiendo un poco de frío.

La lluvia estaba cayendo aún más fuerte ahora.

¿De verdad? " Me preguntó. Pude notar que estaba asombrado.

"Tú ya sabías que diría que sí, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, es diferente de cómo solía actuar, pero, obviamente iba a cambiar con los años. Yo ya tengo 16 años de edad, Ikuto, soy más madura".

Me miró, perplejo. ¿Qué pasaba con él hoy?

Claro, en el pasado que tal vez no habría dicho «sí» tan fácilmente sobre el tema de que él pasara la noche, pero la gente cambia, ¿sabes?

Ikuto se calmó y se levantó de la cama. Me miró y sonrió.

"Lo siento por ser tan tonto. Por supuesto que estás más madura. Es que yo no estoy acostumbrado a la Amu que anda de fiesta en fiesta y lo hace en su habitación con alguien mientras sus padres no están. De verdad que eres diferente."

...

...

"Espera. QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR?"

Mi cerebro finalmente estaba procesando la información.

Ikuto pensaba que yo lo había hecho con alguien?

...

...

"Eres un pervertido!" Le grité, sorprendida.

Agarré lo más cercano que pude encontrar y lo lanzé hacia él.

"¡Ay!" -gritó, cuando la lata de cerveza de repente le golpeó en la cabeza.

"¿Por qué te quejas? Tú eres el que dijo que yo era una prostituta!"

Me sentí un poco enojada. Resulta que Ikuto aún tenía sus tendencias perversas ...

Él tiró la lata hacia mí. Me dolió.

"HEY!" Le grité.

"Tú fuiste la que dijo que ya lo habías hecho!"

Yo estaba a punto de aventarle la lata de regreso, pero acababa de decirme eso con una cara demasiadamente seria.

"¿En serio?" Le pregunté, deteniéndome para recordar.

Mi cerebro comenzó a hacer retroceder el reloj de cuando Ikuto me había pedido algo.

_"¿Has estado durmiendo con alguien?"_

.

Yo no le había puesto atención a su pregunta.

Me dí una cachetada, pensando en la tonta que había sido.

"Lo siento. No te puse atención cuando me preguntaste. Y la respuesta es no, no lo he hecho con nadie todavía."

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

¿Por qué me había preguntado algo tan extraño?

"¿De dónde sacaste esa pregunta extraña de todos modos?"

Él me señaló con el dedo mi cama que estaba mal tendida, las latas de cerveza (Maldición. Se me había olvidado tirar la mayoría, para que nadie viera que era una alcohólica y para que nadie me regañara) y, finalmente, a la ropa en el suelo.

Me reí en voz alta.

Pude ver por qué creía que fuera algo así ahora. Qué idiota.

"No te preocupes. La ropa era la que tenía puesta antes de tomar una ducha. Supongo que las arrojó allí."

Todavía riéndome, me acerquéa la pila en el suelo.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la cerveza? ¿No creia que eras alcohólica. "

Me quedé tiesa por un tiempo, recordar por qué había bebido.

"¿Y? ¿Qué había que celebrar ahora?" Me sonrió.

Tuve que pensar en algo. Y rápido.

"U-um, me-solamente tenía ganas de tomar".

Seguí a recoger mi ropa.

"Ok, entonces supongo que este es el fin del interrogatorio."

Me reí un poco.

"Claro, Sherlock".

Cogí el enorme montón de ropa sucia y fui a ponerlo en la canasta de la ropa sucia para lavar más tarde.

Volví cuando me di cuenta de que había dejado algo tirado.

"Oh. Supongo que se cayó." Me dije, mientras que lo recogía y lo inspeccionaba.

Ikuto había estado buscando algo alrededor de mi habitación, pero volteó a verme cuando dije eso.

...

...

No podía creer lo que estaba sosteniendo.

**IKUTO POV**

Yo había estado buscando alrededor de su habitación, tratando de encontrar donde ponía sus shugo chara cuando ella dijo algo.

Me di la vuelta para verla.

"Oh. Supongo que se cayó."

Ella acababa de recoger una prenda del suelo.

Me miró fijamente, con asombro completo.

Un camisa azul mediana de hombre.


	3. Capítulo 3: Mi Primer Beso

**Una Nota De La Autora:**

Aquí está el capítulo que estaban esperando...porfavor comenten!

**Capítulo 3**

**Mi Primer Beso**

Yo estaba un poco confundida, porque yo nunca había traído a alguien a mi cuarto desde que Ikuto se quedó en mi casa, así que, ¿cómo podría estar esto aquí?

Mis manos tocaron la tela y traté de recordar de dónde lo había conseguido.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de esto?"

Miré a Ikuto, quien se había quedado muy tranquilo, recordando que él estaba allí.

Yo sabía que él estaba pensando en cosas pervertidas, pero no le hice caso. Yo no podría haber hecho algo por el estilo, ¿O es así?

"Hmm," dije, tratando de recordar. Miré dentro de mi recuerdos porque yo no podría haber tenido un chico en mi casa ... O ¿no?

¡NO! ¡ESO NO PUDO HABER SUCEDIDO!

Yo no soy esa clase de chica... .. a pesar de lo que pasó_**esa vez**_... pero ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!

"Hmm," dije de nuevo, buscando dentro de mis recuerdos. Entonces me di cuenta.

**Flashback (hace 3 días)**

"Wahhh!" Le dije, tratando de limpiar mi cara con mis manos. Estábamos en camino a nuestras casas después de la escuela, pero la lluvia se había vuelto más fuerte y Kukai y yo no habíamos traído un paraguas por lo que estabamos completamente mojados.

"¡Ja! Te ves tan graciosa, Hinamori!" Se rió de mí mientras nos refugiabamos debajo de un árbol.

"Hmmph!" Luego cruzé los brazos y fingí estar enojado con él. "Te ves igual de gracioso, Kukai!"

Dejó de reír y sólo me miró.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté. Kukai no paró de mirarme. Mis cachetes empezaron a tornarse un rojo carmesí.

"De ninguna manera! Tan chistoso como tú? Oh Amu, me has ofendido!" luego se rió un poco más, agarrando sus costados y tratando de controlarse.

"¿Eres un (inserte aquí alguna mala palabra)! Me voy!" Me di la vuelta y empezé a alejarme, cuando de repente me agarró la mano.

"Kukai?" dije, ruborizándome un poco. Entonces me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

"Tú sabes que estaba bromeando, ¿verdad? De todas formas, ten esto." Kukai me entregó un trapo, "Limpiate la cara con esto."

Lo desdoblé y ví que era una de sus camisas.

"Umm, esto es-," señalé a la camiseta.

"Es que eso era todo lo que tenía en mi mochila ahorita." Él me sonrió y me empezé a enrojecer de nuevo.

"Gracias, Kukai."

Su cara se puso cerca de la mia, y me plantó un suave beso en la mejilla.

"Hasta luego, Amu!" Se despidió mientras que se iba corriendo.

Mi rostro estaba completamente rojo. Mi mano tocó mi mejilla, en donde Kukai me había besado.

**Fín Del Flashback**

Empecé a ruborizarme, recordando lo que había sucedido. No era mucho teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado_**esa vez**_... DEJA DE PENSAR SOBRE_**ESA VEZ**_, AMU! SOLAMENTE HABÍAS BEBIDO DEMASIADO!

"Kukai ..." susurré, doblando la camiseta.

"Oh, se trata sobre ese tipo. Yo estaba pensando que sería Tadase, pero creo que es demasiado joven y principesco para hacer eso."

Le fulminé con la mirada, un poco furiosa porque:

1: Se había refirido a Tadase

Y

2: Todavía pensaba que me había acostado con alguien ... .. ese alguien siendo Kukai ..

"¿Podrías dejar de pensar en cosas perversas? Soy tan inocente como cuando me conociste, ¿de acuerdo? Así que cállate".

OK, tal vez no TAN INOCENTE. SI CUENTAS_**ESA VEZ **_...

"Oh, acaso eres tan inocente como antes?" dijo, sonriendo pervertidamente. Se acercó a mí.

"Umm, Ikuto?" Le pregunté confusa, sin saber qué hacer.

Él me empujó hacia la pared y sus labios se acercaron hacia los míos.

"Siempre he querido hacer esto, Amu. Te amo."

Entonces él me besó.

Yo estaba totalmente sorprendida, pero comenzé a devolverle el beso. Había sido un largo tiempo desde que había estado con Ikuto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, recordando sobre los tiempos en que Tadase e Ikuto luchaban por mi amor. Pero Tadase ya no se preocupa por mí.

Él habría preferido estar con Rika que estar conmigo.

Ikuto se separó de mí y sonrió.

Me quedé allí, con las mejillas mojadas y la cara ruborizada, mirando a Ikuto.

"No estés triste por tu primer beso, Amu. Sólo espero que te haya gustado, ¿verdad?" siguió sonriendo.

...

...

Estaba confundida.

Mi primer beso?

"¿Eh?" Le pregunté. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que si te ha gustado su primer beso."

...

...

Mi primer beso?

Ok.

Permítanme aclarar esto.

Ikuto pensaba que me acababa de dar mi primer beso.

...

...

No quise decir que yo era tan inocente!

"Umm, En realidad-," empecé a decir, pero él me interrumpió.

"Ja ja ja! Te encantó ¿verdad? Ahora vamos a dormirnos." Él sonrió triunfalmente mientras caminó hacia la cama.

Yo no podría hablarle sobre_ eso_... ..

**Flashback**

**Hace 2 meses**

"Vamos, todos! Nos tenemos que divertir un poco, ¿No?" Utau estaba super energética mientras abría la puerta de su limusina.

"Pero no estamos tan seguros de esto Utau," dijimos todos (Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, Kukai y Amu)

"Oh, vamos!" y nos metió a la limusina. (Tadase no pudo venir porque su abuela estaba enferma)

Una vez que llegamos al lugar, Utau tiene todo el mundo fuera de la limusina y dentro del club.

"Bienvenidos a mi club favorito! Vamos a tener una noche muy impresionante aquí!"

Utau había estado super feliz de que su nuevo single alcanzó el top 10 y para celebrar, nos había llevado a un club.

Todo el mundo tenía que vestir con la ropa que Utau les había dado. Y era _muy_ provocativa ... Yo llevaba una minifalda de cuero y una blusa roja que sólo cubría mis pechos. Y tenía el pelo desordenado.

Los chicos traían camisas de colores diferentes que se desabrochaban y mostraban su pecho musculoso.

Utau nos hizo señas a una enorme mesa vacía. Todos se sentaron. Los asientos eran de cuero y muy cómodas.

"Muy bien, todo el mundo! Tomen sus bebidas!" Utau nos dio una cerveza a cada uno.

Nos le quedamos viendo a las cervezas. Después, nos volteamos a ver todos.

"Umm, ya sabes, Utau, tenemos apenas 16 años. Entiendes? Menores de edad." Le dije, tratando de hacerla recordar que no teníamos la misma edad que ella.

"No te preocupes, nadie se va a enterar. Con la ropa que hicé que se pusieran, parecen de 18 años de edad. Y de todos modos, yo soy una cantante famosa. Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera." Se rió un poco, luego se sentó.

"Umm, ok". Tomé un sorbo y sentí que mis oídos se calentaban. ¿Acaso ésta es la sensación de tener tu primer trago?

Todos a mi alrededor hicieron lo mismo. Miré mi reloj. 08:09 pm. Yo le había dicho a mis padres que volvería tarde, así que, yo debería tener divertirme un poco.

_2 horas más tarde ..._

"Escuchen, voy a cantar para todos ustedes!" Utau se había subido a la parte superior de una mesa visiblemente borracha después de tomarse 15 latas de cerveza. Uno tras otro.

Incluso yo me sentía rara, y solamente había empezado a tormarme mi tercera.

Kukai fue el único en su 7 º, y también parecía estar un poco borracho.

"¡Sí! Qué bien!" todos en el club gritaron. Utau se dirigió al escenario y tomó el micrófono.

"Esto es para toda la gente que me ha apoyada totalmente! Arigato! Hey, y cantinero", señaló al cantinero: "Gracias por la cerveza!"

"¡Muy bien! Vamos a empezar laaaa fieeesstttaaaaaaaaaa!"

Utau se puso a cantar una melodía triste mientras fingía llorar. Todo el mundo aplaudió y gritó.

La canción que estaba cantando me hizo recordar lo que había sucedido ese mismo día. Yo había visto a Tadase y Rika salir juntos en el almuerzo, cuando se supone que tenía que estar conmigo. Además, los chismes estaban empezando a extender sobre ellos dos.

"Necesito otra cerveza." Dije, mientras abrí el 4o.

_1 hora más tarde ..._

"Ssssiiiiii!" Dije, mientras tomaba un trago enorme de mi décima cerveza.

"Um, Amu ¿estás bien?" Nagihiko dijo, mirándome curiosamente.

"Sí, Amu. Creo que deberías dejar de beber tanto." Esto es lo que dijo Yaya. Ella, Rima y Nadehiko no había pasado de beber cuatro cervezas, por lo que estaban más o menos normal.

"¡Hey! ¡Que haga lo que quiera, ¿De acuerdo?" Kukai puso un brazo alrededor de mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sentí que mi cara se calientaba.

"Lo bueno es que Utau no estubo aquí para ver eso, Kukai. Pudiste haberte metido en grandes problemas". Estas palabras vinieron de Rima, quien había estado muy tranquila durante las últimas horas.

"Quuuueeee iiimmpoooorrtttaaaaaaaa". Dijo Kukai, arrastrando las palabras mientras que me daba otro beso en la mejilla. "Ella no está aquí, así que, voy a hacer lo que quiera hacer."

"Esto es taaan divertido!" Yaya dijo. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que nos había apuntado su teléfono celular hacia nosotros, obviamente tomando un vídeo. "Voy a enviarles esto después, ¿ok?"

Todos nos reímos mientras me abrazaba de Kukai. Él era el único que no estaba diciendo nada en contra mía, y yo necesitaba un poco de consuelo después de lo que había visto hoy.

"Bueno ahora, tortolitos borrachos, ¿por qué no se besan para la cámara?" Yaya nos guiñó el ojo.

"YAYA! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Rima y Nagihiko dijeron, pensando en el corazón roto de Utau.

"Oh, vamos! Sólo por un poco de diversión!" declaró.

Rima y Nadehiko sacudieron la cabeza.

"No te preocupes que yo había planeado esto, de todos modos," Kukai dijo de pronto.

Luego se dirigió hacia mi.

"Amu, Te amo."

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración.

Me le quedé mirando, pero luego comenzé a reír. Gracias a dios que estaba alcóhlica.

"Te quiero tambien!"

Entonces me eché a reír.

"¿En serio?" dijo, acercando mi cara hacia la de él.

Me reí un poco más.

"Sí!"

Entonces él me besó.

Y sí hubo algún tipo de acción con la lengua. Pero no me culpes, yo estaba borracha y triste!

Todo el mundo quedó sin aliento de nuevo.

**Fin del Flashback**

Lo peor fue que el video se registró en el celular de Yaya y ella se lo pasó a todos nosotros más tarde (excepto a Tadase y Utau)

A la mañana siguiente, me sentía totalmente mal. La cabeza me dolía mucho, pensé que me iba a estallar.

Menos mal que mis padres estaban dormidos, y nunca vieron ni olieron su hija alcohólica llegar a casa con una minifalda de cuero.

Kukai llamó y se disculpó por besarme y todo, pero le dije que todo estaba bien.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse.

Yo probablemente nunca debería de decirle a Ikuto que había recibido mi primer beso de Kukai, ¿verdad?

"Oye, hablando de Tadase, aún siguen saliendo?" Ikuto me preguntó mientras yo sentía que mi corazón paraba.

Esta era exactamente la pregunta que estaba tratando de evitar.


	4. Capítulo 4: El Álbum De Fotos

**Una Nota De La Autora:**

Espero que les guste este capítulo...Porfavor COMENTEN! Gracias por leerlo! Arigato Gozimasu =3

**Capítulo 4:**

**El álbum de fotos**

Miré a Ikuto, con fuego en los ojos.

"¿Qué te importa?" No podía ocultar la tristeza y el odio que sentía.

"Bueno, lo siento por preguntar." Ikuto parecía un poco triste. Pero de repente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Bueno, entonces es seguro decir que te mantuviste fiel a mí, ¿verdad?"

Me quedé completamente helada.

La escena del beso con Kukai se repitió en mi cabeza.

Yo sólo podía responder con una mentira.

"Umm, sí, bueno, obvio."

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer para que él pudiera dejar de pensar en eso.

"Me voy a cambiar a mi pijama, así que no veas."

Agarré mi pijama negra y me dirigía al baño cuando alguien me agarró por la cintura.

"Ikuto-" susurré, una sensación de calor me envolvía. No me soltó de todos modos. Por lo menos él nunca perdería el interés en mí.

"Yo realmente no puedo prometer eso, ya sabes."

Él me besó el cuello y me susurró al oído.

"He estado esperando tanto tiempo para verte, podrías por lo menos dar me algo a cambio por mantenerme fiel a ti?"

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

Él sonrió. Obviamente estaba esperando que me tornara un color rosita o que le diera un beso.

Me sonrió.

Entonces le di lo que se merecía. Un buen golpe en la cabeza.

"Pervertido!"

"¡Ay! Eso dolió Amu." él hizo una mueca.

"Ya te dije que dejaras de ser un pervertido. Espero que lo entiendas ahora."

Entonces me di la vuelta, caminé hacia el baño y cerré la puerta en su cara.

Dios, ¿qué pasa con él? Pensé maduraría después de 4 años de estar lejos.

_He estado esperando tanto tiempo para verte..._

¿Y cómo se suponía que yo me sentía? Realmente pensé que se olvidaría de mi, se hiciera una novia, y nunca volvería.

Pero allí estaba él, diciendo que me había permanecido fiel durante 4 años.

¿Podría creer en él?

Quiero decir, ¿cómo puede un tipo como Ikuto (pervertido) mantenerse honesto conmigo durante tanto tiempo?

Me puse la camisa del pijama y me peiné, pensando.

Incluso yo, que no era una pervertida, no había permanecido honesta con él. La culpa es de una angustia y cerveza.

Después de 10 minutos de peinarme, llegué a una conclusión.

Ikuto estaba mintiendo.

No había permanecido fiel.

Ese fue el único pensamiento que me dio un poco de consuelo y no me hacía sentir culpable.

Suspiré con alivio y abrí la puerta. Ikuto me estaba esperando en la cama, ojeando mi álbum de fotos.

Me acerqué a él y alzó una foto. No pude ver cuál era, porque la parte de atrás estaba en mi dirección. Ikuto me miró y luego miró la foto.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo.

Yo no podía dejarle ver las imágenes.

¿Por qué?

Ah, porque después del día del beso, Kukai y yo empezamos a salir más.

Y nos sacamos un montón de fotos los dos. Y cuando me refiero a muchas quiero decir,MUCHÍSIMAS.

Ikuto pensaría que Kukai y yo...

Empecé a sudar mucho.

"Umm," dije con nerviosismo, mirando a mi alrededor, "¿qué estás haciendo?"

Se detuvo mirando fijamente la foto.

"Solamente estoy mirando todos los años que pasaron sin mirar a mi preciosa Amu."

Él me sonrió y luego con un movimiento rápido, me tiró sobre la cama y me tuvo a su lado.

"Al ver estas fotos, ahora sé que he perdido mi tiempo buscando a mi padre. Debería haber estado contigo. Ahora bien, el pasado nunca regresará. Es por eso que voy a disfrutarte al máximo. ¿Está bien, Amu? "

Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, buscando una respuesta esperanzadora.

¿Qué debo responder? ¿Qué debo decirle?

"Sí". Le respondí con franqueza.

Él me sonrió y luego me soltó. En el momento en que vi sus manos llegar de nuevo a el álbum de fotos, reaccioné.

**IKUTO POV**

Ella respondió 'sí' con franqueza, pero decidí ignorarlo. Cuando yo iba a tomar el álbum para ver más fotos, las manos de Amu llegaron primero.

"Umm, no es necesario ver esto, Ikuto. Tu no debes de pensar en el pasado. La Amu que está aquí es más importante. Si sigues pensando en el pasado, no serás capaz de disfrutar el futuro. ¿No es así? " Amu parecía un poco nerviosa.

Luego lanzó el albúm a la otra parte de la habitación.

"No hubo necesidad de lanzarlo, sabes. Pero entiendo lo que acabas de decir."

La abrazé de nuevo y la llevé más cerca de mí. Su boca estaba a solo unos pocos milímetros de la mía, lo que la hizo tornarse un color completamente rojo.

"ERES UN PERVERTIDO, IKUTO!" Entonces ella me echó de la cama.

Mi cabeza se reunió con el suelo y un dolor agudo vino a mi cabeza una vez más. Creo que mi cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando.

"Ow" gemí, masajeándome la cabeza. Amu me miró desde la cama.

"De todas formas, ¿cuando dije que podías dormir en la cama conmigo? Eres un pervertido".

Amu apagó la luz mientras que yo me senté allí, sintiendo el dolor disminuir.

Yo le haría dejar de pensar en Tadase. Amu no podía engañarme. Yo podía ver la tristeza y el dolor en sus ojos. Era evidente que se trataba sobre él.

Al menos no había conseguido su primer beso de él.

Me reí un poco, pensando en cómo YO me lo había robado.


	5. Capítulo 5: Una Invitación a Fiestar!

**Capítulo 5**

**Una invitación a Fiestar!**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con un leve dolor de cabeza. Por lo tanto, decidí tomar un medicamento.

En el momento en que empecé a levantarme, me di cuenta de que algo estaba enredado alrededor de mi cintura.

Probablemente mi sábana.

Yo no quería abrir los ojos, así que traté de despegarlo con mis propias manos.

Cuando lo toqué, me di cuenta de que no era mi sábana.

Abrí mis ojos y miré a mi lado.

Era, por supuesto, las manos de Ikuto.

¿Acaso no le dije que no se dormiera en mi cama?

Su cara se veía muy tranquila por lo que decidí no despertarlo. Esta vez me recordó a cuando vivía en mi cuarto, y cuando misteriosamente se despertaba en mi cama.

Me reí en voz baja mientras me liberaba de sus manos.

Cuando comencé a salir de la cama, escuché un bostezo.

"¿Qué haces despierta, Amu? Vuelve a la cama conmigo."

Me agarró de nuevo por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

Me reí un poco.

Ikuto me miró perplejo.

"De que te ríes?"

Lo miré y me reí otra vez. Si alguien lo viera en la cama conmigo, inmediatamente saltaría a conclusiones. Ikuto era más de 20 años y yo apenas tenía 16 años.

El tiempo había pasado realmente.

" Me estaba riendo de cuando te quedaste un poco en mi casa. Y cómo ha pasado el tiempo."

Los ojos de Ikuto me miraron con mucho cariño.

"Sí. Es como en aquel entonces, no es cierto? "

"Si." Traté de salir de su abrazo. "Tengo que preparar el desayuno, por lo que, si no te importa, ¿podrías dejarme ir?"

"Claro". Él dijo, un poco juguetón."Pero sólo porque vas a ir a hacer el desayuno."

Me levanté y me estiré.

"Me pregunto está haciendo Yoru ahora mismo."

Me di la vuelta, finalmente dándome cuenta de que Yoru no estaba con Ikuto.

"Hey, me di cuenta de que él no está aquí. ¿Dónde está Yoru?"

Yo estaba acostumbrado a no tener la compañía de cualquier shugo chara, así que realmente no me acordaba de los ese pequeño gato.

"Se fue ayer para atender a algún recado y creo que iba a venir hoy."

"Oh." Fue todo lo que contesté.

...

...

"Eso me recuerda, ¿dónde están tus shugo charas?"

Ikuto me miró bastante preocupado.

Volteé la cabeza, tratando de evitar su mirada.

_Maldito sea Dios. ¿Por qué tuve que recordarle?_

_Relájate, Amu. Solamente di algo._

"Bueno, umm, fueron a umm, a un mandado también."

Tratando de evitar el tema o cualquier otro modo de interrogación, me decidí a bajar la cabeza.

"Voy a preparar el desayuno, Ok?" Le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

**IKUTO POV**

La miré mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Algo, obviamente, le molestaba.

Después de haber tomado una ducha, Amu me llamó para el desayuno. Prendió la TV en las noticias por la mañana, mientras ella se quedó mirando al pronóstico del clima.

Amu no estaba mirando las noticias para nada, estaba, obviamente pensando en algo.

Yo sabía que tenía que ser sobre Tadase. Ella había estado completamente en otro mundo esta mañana.

Una idea pasó por mi cabeza.

"Hey, Amu, voy a visitar a unos amigos míos, así que, voy a estar fuera casi todo el día. ¿Está bien?"

Ella salió de sus pensamientos por mi comentario súbita.

"Oh, umm, sí, está bien."

Ella sonrió un poco, y luego volvió a mirar la televisión.

En lugar de visitar con algunos "amigos", me gustaría tratar de saber qué había pasado con Amu y Tadase.

**AMU POV**

Ikuto se fue poco después del desayuno y yo me quedé sol. No importaba. Yo estaba acostumbrado a estar sol.

"Muy bien". Me dije, mirando a los platos sucios en el fregadero.

"Tengo que limpiar la casa entera."

_4 horas más tarde_

"Finalmente," dije a mí misma mientras me acostaba en mi cama, exhausta. "He terminado todos los quiehaceres."

Estaba a punto de tomar una siesta, pero decidí mejor bañarme.

Una vez que me vestí, me dirigí hacia la escalera y miré dentro de uno de los gabinetes de la cocina.

_Ahí estan..._

Sonreí cuando vi el alijo "secreto" de cerveza que mis padres habían "escondido".

La vibración repentina de mi celular me sacudió de mis pensamientos fiesteros.

"¿Hola?" Yo le respondí.

"Hola".

Sonreí. Era Kukai.

"¿Qué pasa, Kukai?"

"Bueno, nada más acabo de llamar para preguntarte si querías pasar el rato en mi casa hoy. Estoy muy aburrido, mis padres no están y Utau se fue a un concierto en otro estado. Tal vez podríamos ver una película o algo así. "

Me reí un poco, una idea sorprendente pasaba mi cabeza.

"¿Puedo traer a mis amigos ´fríos y enlatados´?"

Parecía estar confundido.

"Huh?"

Me reí de nuevo y parecía que entendió.

"OH. Por supuesto. No sería una fiesta sin ellos."

"Ok, entonces. Nos vemos allí. Bye."

Colgó y tomé toda la cerveza que podría tener en mis manos. Los escondí en mi enorme bolsa mientras me dirigía a su casa.

La memoria de mí, Kukai y mi primer beso pasaban por mi cabeza.

Esta noche sería totalmente divertida ...


	6. Capítulo 6: Agasajamiento Sale Mal

**Capítulo 6**

**Agasajamiento Sale Mal**

Llamé a la puerta de los Soumas, mientras que agarraba mi bolso enorme. Kukai abrió la puerta casi de inmediato.

"Oye" le dije.

"Viniste muy rápido. ¿Tenías algún mandado?"

Me dejó pasar a su casa, mientras que me senté en el sofá.

"En realidad no. Estaba muy aburrida, así que tomé una ducha y decidí tomar un poco de cerveza."

Le señalé a mi bolsa.

"¿Te importa si los meto al mini-refrigerador? "

Kukai se sentó frente a mí y sonrió.

"Por supuesto que no."

**KUKAI POV**

Amu y yo nos subimos a mi habitación, con una enorme tina de palomitas de maíz, una película y un poco de cerveza. Amu metió unos cuantos al refrigerador. Puse la película en el reproductor de DVD mientras cerraba las cortinas.

"Entonces" dijo Amu, colocando mi colchón en el suelo, para que pudiera haber más espacio," ¿Cuál es la película? "

Miré el título del DVD.

"Es supuestamente una película de terror, pero no creo que vaya a asustarnos. Películas realizadas este año no han sido tan interesantes."

Ella se rió un poco, y yo notaba que había algo que la molestaba.

"Um, Hinamori, ¿estás bien? Parece que algo te está " molestando ".

De inmediato me miró con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

"Por n-n-no c-Por supuesto que no!" ella se rió nerviosamente: "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

Me encogí de hombros.

"Estás un poco rara. Pero tu sabes que puedes decirme lo que está en tu mente, ¿verdad?"

Esta vez su sonrisa era genuina.

"Por supuesto, Kukai. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Ahora, vamos a ver la película."

Se metió entre las sábanas, con las palomitas y cervezas situadas en medio entre ella y yo.

Yo había estado en lo cierto.

La película estuvo muy aburrida. Pero, como Amu estaba ahí, no estuvo tan mal.

Nos pasamos todo el tiempo quejándonos de la película y burlándonos de los actores.

Si ella no hubiera estado allí, me habría muerto de aburrimiento, honestamente.

Bebimos mucha cerveza (ya no me acordaba de cuántas), pero todavía no estábamos tan borrachos. (La práctica hace al maestro = 3)

Algunos minutos habían pasado dijeramos algo, así que decidí preguntarle algo que me había estado molestando.

"Oye, Amu," volteó a mirarme.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Cómo va tu relación con Tadase?"

Desde que Tadase había estado con ella, nunca tuve tiempo para capturar su corazón, siempre perdiendo ante él e Ikuto.

_¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que quería estar con ella para siempre?_

Ella siempre estaba tan feliz, y estábamos de acuerdo con casi todo. También era divertido competir con Amu, y su sonrisa siempre me alegraba el día. A cambio yo le ayudaba con cualquier problema que tenía.

Supongo que eso me hizo ganar la posición de ser su mejor amigo en vez de novio. Estos últimos días había actuado muy extraño en la escuela no me contaba por qué.

_Tal vez Tadase tenía algo que ver con esto?_

"Umm, t-t-todo va bien. No h-hay nada que preguntar, Kukai." Volteó su cabeza en otra dirección.

"Lo siento por preguntar. Sé que no es algo que me incumba."

Yo estaba a punto de tomar otra palomita cuando vi que ella no se había movido de su posición.

"Amu?" Me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

_Fue por lo que pregunté?_

Puse mi mano sobre su espalda, tratando de hacer que volteara hacia mí.

Estaba temblando, y escondió la cara más con sus manos.

_¿Está llorando?_

"Amu? ¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho por hacer esa pregunta, si te molestaba."

Ella tiró sus brazos alrededor de mí y casi me ahogó con su abrazo.

"KUKAI! Me engañó! Tadase estaba con otra chica y él rompió conmigo!"

_Entonces esto era lo que había estado molestando a Amu últimamente._

Ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte sobre mi nueva camisa limpia, pero no me importaba.

"Shhhh ..." le dije, frotando su espalda, tratando de consolarla. "Está bien ahora ... Gracias por decirme, Amu, lo que te preocupaba. Tu siempres puedes confiar en mí. En cuanto a (« mala palabra »se añade aquí) , él no era para tí. Lo habría sido si hubiera querida tu presencia. Tadase, no es digno de tí, así que no pienses en él o lo extrañes más. Hay algunos chicos por ahí que realmente quieren salir contigo. Y eso es porque se han dado cuenta de que eres muy valiosa. "

A pesar de que estaba actuando tan calmado, por dentro estaba en estado de shock.

_¡¿CÓMO PUDO HABERLE HECHO ESTO A AMU?_

Ella volteó hacia mí y me di cuenta de que ella parecía más hermosa que nunca. Su rubor, la cara con lágrimas en los ojos me hizo caer enamorado con ella otra vez. Yo quería mucho el hecho de sólo besarla, y hacer que sus problemas desaparecieran, pero yo no sabía si ella me dejaría.

"Muchas gracias Kukai. De verdad te preocupas por mí. A-ri-ga-to."

Además de su cara ruborizada, con lágrimas en los ojos, vino una pequeña sonrisa seductora que hizo que mis hormonas se volvieran locos.

_Kukai! Debes de controlarte!_

Su cara se acercó a la mía, hasta que pude sentir su aliento en mi piel. Y ahí es cuando yo no podía contener más.

Forcé mis labios sobre los de ella, perdiendo por completo mis sentidos.

_TE DIJE QUE TE CONTROLÁRAS!_

Sus labios eran tan suaves y jugosos, con sabor a cerveza y lágrimas. La primera reacción de Amu fue sorpresa total, pero luego se convirtió en placer cuando forzé la entrada de mi lengua.

_KUKAI! QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?_

Yo no podía dejar de hacerlo aunque quisiera. Yo habría querido hacer esto desde que la conocí. Todas las emociones que había almacenado en el interior salieron en ese mismo momento, y no podía controlarlos. Lo único que sabía era que yo la quería tanto.

Las manos de Amu llegaron a mi camisa y empezaron a desabrochar cada botón, uno por uno.

_TIENES QUE PARARLA KUKAI! O DE LO CONTRARIO VA A HACER ALGO QUE SE VA A ARREPENTIR POR EL RESTO DE SU VIDA!_

Mis manos bajaron a sus muslos y empezaron a subir su falda.

_KUKAI! ENTIENDE! SI REALMENTE LA AMAS, NO LA DEJARÍAS HACER ESTO!_

_Tienes razón._

Si realmente la amaba, no podía dejar que ella hiciera esto. Ella estaba enamorada de Tadase o Ikuto. No de mí. Y yo no quisiera que se sientiera culpable por el resto de su vida.

La empujé hacia atrás.

Se sentó en el colchón completamente confundido.

"No debería de haber hecho esto. Lo siento. La verdad es que no debería de haberlo hecho contigo."

Su expresión se convirtió en tristeza, y ella estaba evidentemente herida.

Me levanté y empecé a abotonarme la camisa.

"Creo que deberías irte, Amu."

Esta vez se convirtió en shock y enojo. Durante unos segundos no se movió, pero despues, ella agarró su bolso y corrió hacia la puerta.

Amu se dio la vuelta y me miró con dolor en sus ojos,

" Lo debería de haber sabido."

Las lágrimas pasaron rápidamente por sus mejillas y ella se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

Miré hacia afuera de mi ventana, y ví a una chica de pelo rosa corriendo por la calle, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás.


	7. Capítulo 7: El Arte De Mentir

**Nota De La Autora:**

****Me tarde mucho y lo se. Gomenasai minna~ :D Los acentos no estan puestos porque mi compu es Estadunidense... Los otros capi si tienen acentos porque use la laptop de mi mama. Gracias a la gente que hizo un review:

Sui-AliRs

Rebemoda

daryis04

Amari-butterfly-chan

Mery hitachiin souma

liszylove-nya15

_Leo de nuevo sus comentarios y empiezo a sonreir como mensa :D_

_...  
_

**Capitulo 7:**

**El Arte De Mentir**

"Gracias por todo, Tadase," dije, mientras salia de su casa.

El saludo con la mano mientras yo caminaba por la calle.

_Entonces eso era lo que estaba molestando a Amu ahorita. Habian cortado. Ya no eran novios._

Suspire.

Yo habia dejado a Tadase con ella, creyendo que el la haria feliz mientras yo no estaba.

_Acaso es tan impossible confiar en alguien?_

Carros pasaron y el viento soplaba un quedaban charcos en el piso, dando evidencia de la tormenta de anoche.

Habia pasado mucho tiempo en la casa de Tadase. Ya eran las 5pm. Contemplaba irme a la casa de Amu, pero necesitaba pensar en lo que deberia de hacer. Despues de un rato, llegue al lugar donde siempre iba a pensar sobre cosas. Me sente en el pasto y mire el paisaje, riendome un poco.

Del paisaje, lo unico que realmente me interesaba era la primaria a la que Amu habia asistido.

_Escuela Primaria Seiyo._

Muchas memorias regresaron a mi, mientras me acostaba y cerraba los ojos.

_Amu Hinamori._

Sonrei inconcientemente, pensando sobre mi unico amor.

Quien hubiera pensado que me enamoraria de una enemiga?

Amu habia crecido bastante desde hace 4 anos.

_Amu era tan-_

"Ikuto nya~!"

"Yoru. Por que tardaste tanto?" Abri mis ojos lentamente para ver al gatito azul esperando ansiosamente a que me despertara.

"Haz visto a Amu, nya?"

Me sente otra vez.

"Si. Querias ver a Miki?"

Yoru se sonrojo un poco.

_Que raro ver eso en un gato._

Asintio con la cabeza.

"Ah, bueno. Ya me iba para alla de todos modos."

Me levante, tome una mirada al paisaje y despues camine hacia la casa de Amu.

Tanto tiempo habia pasado desde el primer dia en que nos conocimos. Solamente deseaba que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo.

* * *

**AMU POV**

Entonces ahi estaba yo otra vez, reviviendo lo que habia pasado ayer.

El reloj leia las 6:20pm y el cielo se tornaba cada vez mas levante de la cama y camine hacia mi balcon.

Supire.

_Acaso mi vida iba a ser siempre asi?_

Las lagrimas habian parado hace media hora, pero el dolor aun permanecia, perforando mi pecho cada vez que me acordaba.

Tadase habia roto conmigo para estar con alguien mas y Kukai tenia la idea de que agasajandose conmigo era un error. El no me amaba ni me queria de esa forma en lo absoluto. Me habia equivocado al pensar que le gustaba, incluso despues de ese beso o besos.

Nos habiamos emborrachado y eso era todo.

_Incluso, Donde estaba Ikuto?_

Soledad me envolvio. Mire hacia mi cama y me imaginaba la caja negra, un tipo de ataud para mis shugo charas.

_Volveran alguna vez con mi vida asi?_

Suspirando, regrese a mirar hacia la calle.

Las farolas se encendian mientras que mucha gente caminaba por la calle. Ninos jugaban con sus juegos, sus madres los reganaban y un chico emo se dirigia hacia mi casa.

Espera.

...

_Ikuto?_

_IKUTO?_

Rapidamente corri a el bano y me lave la cara, borrando cualquier rastro de las lagrimas que habia derramado. Despues de eso, limpie mi habitacion y me cepille el pelo tan rapido como pude.

Me ubique en frente de mi espejo y trate de calmarme. Practique sonreir pero fracase miserablemente.

Toc Toc.

Ikuto estaba tocando la puerta.

"AHI VOY!" grite.

"Ay, no puedo hacer esto! No puedo!" Lagrimas empezaron a salir, mientras mis manos cubrian mi cara.

_**Supongo que no puedes. Dejame esto a mi.**_

...

_De donde vino esa voz?_

Alze la mirada y vi un huevo negro con un diseno morado de mariposa.

_Un Shugo Chara?_

_**De una nina que no puede mentir a una que si.**_

Un clip morado con forma de mariposa aparecio sobre mi pelo y pare de llorar instantaneamente.

_**No te preocupes sobre esto, Amu. Estas en buenas manos.**_

"Puedo hacer esto?"

_**Ikuto te esta esperando, sabes?**_

"Maldita sea!"

Baje corriendo las escaleras.

_**Si, si puedes. Es facil. Pero solo con mi ayuda.**_

"Pero mentir no es lo mejor."

_**Esto es actuar.**_

_**Actuar es el arte de mentir.**_


	8. Capítulo 8: Huella Del Enemigo

**Nota De La Autora:**

Aqui esta el siguiente capi para mis readers... Espero que les guste^^ mmm el siguiente capi lo estoy planeando ahorita, tengo varias ideas~ xfavor sean pacientes y sigan leyendo mi cuento...No tengo idea como va a terminar este cuento, solamente estoy dejando que siga su camino :)

* * *

**Capitulo 8:**

**Huella del Enemigo**

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

Toque la puerta a la casa de Amu mientras pense sobre ella.

_Por que no me habia dicho que habia roto con Tadase?_

"AHI VOY!" La escuche gritar desde su cuarto.

Despues de unos minutos, ella abrio la puerta.

"Oh, bienvenido de nuevo, Ikuto," tenia una sonrisa gigante en su cara, "Como te fue con tus amigos?"

Entre a su casa mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

Me voltee para verla y su sonrisa desaparecio.

"Que..?"

"Amu, necesito hablar contigo."

Parecia estar preocupada.

Pero luego inquieta.

"Que pasa, Ikuto? Algo esta mal?"

Me acoste contra la pared y suspire.

"Por que no me dijiste que habias roto con Tadase?"

Silencio.

Amu parecia tratar de comprender lo que acababa de decir.

Pero luego me miro y sonrio.

"Eso es porque no era muy importante. No queria gastar nuestro tiempo juntos hablando sobre cosas inutiles."

Mmm.

_Entonces esa era la razon._

Corrio hacia mi y me dio un abrazo gigante.

"No hay que malgastar nuestro tiempo, ahora que estamos juntos."

**Amu POV**

Ikuto y yo cenamos y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto.

El chara me estaba controlando todo el tiempo cuando Ikuto estaba ahi, impidiendo a que mostrara mis verdaderos sentimientos.

No me molestaba porque yo no le podia mentir muy bien.

Especialmente cuando pregunto sobre Tadase.

_Como se entero de eso?_

Yo - o mas bien, el chara que me estaba controlando - subi las escaleras y entre a mi cuarto. Ikuto me siguio, bostezando y estirandose.

Abri mi cajon donde ponia mi ropa y saque mi pijama, bostezando tambien.

"Puedo dormir en tu cama otra vez, Amu?"

Senti una mano en mi cintura y su aliento junto a mi cuello.

Mi corazon estaba latiendo fuera de control.

_No te preocupes, Amu. Puedo controlarte ahorita. No te preocupes, ok?_

El Shugo Chara estaba respondiendome.

Mi cuerpo se volteo para estar frente a Ikuto y una sonrisa aparecio sobre mi rostro.

"Eres un pervertido, Ikuto. No has cambiado para nada."

Me rei.

Su cara se acerco a la mia, pero esta vez mi corazon no empezo a latir locamente.

_Acaso el Chara podia controlar mis sentimientos tambien?_

"Lo dices como si estuvieras aliviada, lo quieres hacer conmigo esta noche?"

...

_Que DIABLOS estaba PENSADO IKUTO?_

Mi cuerpo respondio justamente como lo pense.

Lo patee hacia el otro extremo de la habitacion.

"Que diablos? Ikuto, yo no soy esa clase de chicas. TU deberias saberlo."

Vapor imaginario salio de mi cabeza.

Ikuto se levanto lentamente, frotandose la cabeza.

"Ouch. Solamente estaba jugando contigo."

"Pervertido~!" Dije mientras me dirigia al bano a cambiarme.

Suspire cuando sali del bano.

Ikuto estaba en el balcon, disfrutando el aire fresco.

Sonrei; era justamente como en los viejos tiempos.

_Amu, te voy a dejar sola ahorita, ok? Puedes encargarte de lo demas._

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el clip de mariposa desaparecio de mi pelo.

"Finalmente, regrese..." dije, en voz baja.

Camine hacia el balcon y vi que Ikuto no estaba solo. Yoru estaba hablando con el, y se vei un poco triste.

"Hey, Yoru. No te he visto en tanto tiempo."

Le sonrei.

Los dos voltearon hacia mi.

La cara del gatito se ilumino cuando me vio.

"Amu - nya~! Ha sido mucho tiempo - nya~!"

"Si, lo ha sido~!"

Y luego pregunto algo absolutamente terrible.

"Donde esta miki y los demas - nya?"

Mi sonrisa desaparecio.

Ikuto me miro con curiosidad.

"Si es cierto, donde estan? Ha sido mucho tiempo para que solamente hayan ido a algun mandado."

_Que voy a decir?_

Me rei preocupadamente.

"Me dijeron que iban a hacer un mandado pero no han regresado. No me dieron los detalles."

La sonrisa de Yoru desvanecio.

"Oh - nya."

_Pobresito, se ve muy triste. No le puedo decir que ellas...Hay que darle esperanza primero._

"Oye, Yoru."

Me miro.

"Porque no tratas de encontrarlas? Talvez podrias investigar a donde fueron, esta bien?"

wow. Me estaba impresionando. Aprendi tanto sobre mentir - quiero decir, actuar - de los pocos minutos que habia estado con el shugo chara?

De verdad que si se me cree ahorita.

Yoru asintio con la cabeza, nos dijo adios y desaparecio a las calles obscuras abajo.

Ikuto se metio y yo cerre la puerta del balcon.

Brinque hacia mi cama.

"Tengo tanto sueno~!"

Bosteze y senti que Ikuto se habia acostado a un lado mio.

"Estas segura que estas cansada? O prefieres hacer otra cosa? Hmm?"

Lo mire con incredulidad.

Sus ojos intensos brillaron mientras me miraban.

Su pelo azul cayeron en ellos e hizo que mi corazon dejara de latir.

ok.

ok.

_Me TENGO que CONTROLAR~!_

"Lo que sea. De todos modos, como te enteraste sobre lo de Tadase?"

Las palabras escaparon de mi boca tan rapido como un rayo.

Maldita sea.

_Por que le pregunte eso?_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

"Fui a su casa y le pregunte."

...

"QUE? CUANDO?"

Mi expresion de sorpresa parecia divertirle.

"Hoy. Y me conto todo."

Agarre la almohada y se la avente en la cara.

"Por que no pidiste mi opinion primero?"

Me miro de debajo de la almohada.

"Porque supe que no aprobarias."

"Y como lo sabrias TU?"

"Parecias estar muy triste cuando llegue la primera vez. Era lo natural de que Tadase fuera causa de eso."

Mi enojo desvanecio.

Acaso fue tan facil leer mis emociones?

Ikuto sonrio y tomo ventaja de que yo no estuviera poniendo atencion para empujarme de la cama.

"OW~!" grite cuando mi espalda se reunio con el piso frio.

Abri mis ojos rapidamente cuando senti algo arriba de mi.

Ikuto.

"Sabia que no te debi de haberte dejado en manos de Tadase. Lo bueno es que estoy aqui ahorita para borrar esas malas memorias.

Me mostro una sonrisa juguetona.

Mis piernas estaban entre las suyas y mis brazos estaban detenidos por sus manos.

Mi corazon latia rapidamente mientras que se aproximaba su cara.

**Ikuto POV**

La habia empujado de la cama y ahorita estaba sobre ella, preparandome para jugar un poco.

Su cara se hizo cada vez mas roja.

Ahora era mi deber reemplazar sus tristes memorias con unas mas nuevas e interesantes.

Llegue a sus labios y la empeze a besar.

Ella gimio un poco cuando lo converti en un beso mas apasionado.

Gracias a dios que Tadase no le habia robado su primer beso.

Sabiendo que yo era el primero me dio una sensacion de orgullo.

Por lo menos ella me recordaria para siempre.

Amu era mia.

Solamente mia.

Ningun otro hombre la tocaria. Solamente yo lo haria.

No estaba planeando en SOLO robarme su primer beso...

Pero eso seria despues, cuando estaba lista.

Bese su mandibula y luego sus labios otra manos dejaron sus brazos y tomaron su cintura.

Cuando estaba a punto de besar su cuello, vi algo.

La pare de besar y voltee su cara hacia un lado.

...

No puede ser.

"Que pasa?" Amu pregunto, confundida.

Solamente podia mirar su cuello, yo tambien confundido.

...

Como puede ser esto?

Amu se empezo a preocupar.

"Que pasa, Ikuto?"

...

Enojo me envolvio cuando miraba la huella del enemigo.

...

Apunte hacia su cuello y la mire con incredulidad.

"Quien te dio ese chupete?"

...

Amu se volvio palida.

* * *

Oh MY GOD~! que va a pasar despues? Bueno, yo tampoco lo se.. jejeje.

**Otra Cosa:  
**El Amuto ya se acaba y luego empieza el verdadero Kukamu~!

** COMENTEN~! **

**\(^_^);/ **

**O si no, me hago emo : **

**jajaja ntc.  
**


End file.
